


Cursed

by Hobbyist_Writer



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbyist_Writer/pseuds/Hobbyist_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend tells of a group of Priestesses cursed to walk the sands of Egypt for all eternity until someone breaks their curse. Enter Ardeth Bay and the O'Connells and Jonathan. Follow their adventures as they find out the truth behind the legends. What will the great chieftain do when he meets Keaira, the very embodiment of the legend? What can Ardeth do when he and his friends accidentally release an evil that, thousands of years ago, brought the ancient world of Egypt to its end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or even The Curse of the Dragon Emperor. If I did, Ardeth Bay would have a bigger part and Curse of the Dragon Emperor would have never been shown in cinemas without Ardeth Bay. Thank you.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF.Net.

The story goes that long ago during the time of the great Pharaohs there was a temple of priestesses dedicated to the worship of the goddess Isis. There, young girls were taught the sacred rituals for the worship of Isis. But Isis was known for her magic so the legend says that the priestesses, as well as being fierce warriors, were also taught the secret arts…or what some call sorcery. No one is really knows.

What is known was their skill in the fighting arts. So skilled were they that some say that they were of equal strength with the Pharaoh’s own bodyguard, the Med-jai. But unlike the Med-jai they were not tasked with protecting the pharaoh and his family. Their task was to guard certain scrolls and other sacred and revered items. People say that they were also used to assassinate enemy leaders in times of war.

As the years passed the priestesses grew lax in their protection and one night, a thief slipped into their temple and stole the most sacred of scrolls, the Goddess Scroll or more commonly known as the Scroll of Isis.

It is said that on this scroll was written all the knowledge that Isis learned from her father, Thoth. Whoever possessed this scroll would have control over unspeakable power, over the forces of nature itself. One would even have the power to animate the dead, as Isis did to Osiris but only for a short time.

The man who stole the ancient writing knew of its power and, worse, knew how to use it. He sent plagues, hurricanes, floods, earthquakes and other horrors to devastate Egypt. The Pharaoh realized what happened and rushed to the Temple of Isis.

“It was your negligence that caused this!” he roared.

The priestesses cowered in shame and fear from their king’s fury. They knew that it was their fault and now they were powerless to stop the evil the thief had unleashed.

“I curse you!” thundered the Pharaoh, “I curse you with a hunger no food can satisfy. I curse you with a thirst no drink can quench.

“You will live for eternity, never dying, so that you may watch the people die and know that you caused them to fall their deaths. No sword that pierces your skin, no fire that burns, no ice that freezes, no water that drowns, no bite that poisons, nothing— _nothing_ will be able to kill you. You are doomed to forever walk this world unable to enter the peace of the afterlife!”

The priestess fell on their knees before the king, begging for mercy.

“Have mercy on us!” they pleaded, “Do not forever bar the path to the kingdom of Osiris from us! Do not allow us to wander alone forever!”

Perhaps it was their tears that moved the pharaoh’s heart and caused him to relent.

“To pass into the afterlife you must be stabbed through the heart…”

The priestesses rejoiced, willing to take their own lives to escape the horror the pharaoh cursed them with.

“BUT!” the pharaoh continued, “The one who holds the blade must be a man who loves you with all his heart, mind and body. Only he who truly loves you can break your curse.”

And with that the Pharaoh left them to lament their fate.

It was on that day that the Egypt of ancient times fell...never to rise again.

For years, no one knew if the priestesses were still there or even if they did exist. But years later another story surfaced. One that told of a man that fell in love with one of the priestesses, the High Priestess to be exact. And, legend tells, the High Priestess fell in love with him too.

Time passed filled with happiness for the beautiful High Priestess and her lover. Even the other priestess rejoiced that their leader had found happiness. Great was their joy when they found the High Priestess was with child.

The High Priestess decided then to tell her lover about her curse. She promised him that her heart would remain with him and no one else.

On the day the High Priestess was to give birth the other priestess of Isis stayed with her and assisted her during the birth. After a difficult labor the High Priestess gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

The father kissed his daughter’s forehead and handed her to one of the priestesses.

“Care for her.” He said simply.

Then he turned to his love and smiled down at her.

“I’m so proud of you.” He said softly, “I love you.”

Just then one of the priestesses rushed in.

“Bandits!” she cried, “They come to raid the temple!”

The bandits came in droves, they were many but they were no match for the immortal priestesses. They drove the bandits from the temple but not before one struck down the High Priestess’ lover.

It was a mortal blow.

The man, unwilling to be separated from his beloved, drew his dagger and stabbed her through the heart.

The lovers died in each other’s arms, together even in death.

What happened to the cursed priestesses no one knew after that. Nor did anyone know the fate of the offspring of the cursed High Priestess and her lover. For all anyone knew, they simply vanished into the eternal sands of Egypt.

 

 

To Be Continued


End file.
